Valentine's
by FlamingDranzer
Summary: Kai has spent Valentine's Day alone for several years. Will things finally change with a confession of love? ReiKai Oneshot


Valentine's

FlamingDranzer: A Valentine's Day fic, loaded on Valentine's and everything. Wow. Know what? I'm not really a romantic person, I never had a boyfriend in my life, so this is probably the best I'll be able to come up with. Oh, this is pretty short too. Just so you know.

Pairing: Rei/Kai

Disclaimer: Don't own. Unfortunately.

_Kai POV_

I sit here, just watching the one that I want so bad...the raven hair, the golden eyes...But I know I'll never have him. I know that he's after Mariah, the pink haired slut. So there's no chance that I'll be part of his life in the future. It's times like these that I want to run away, but I couldn't go a second without seeing him. He's so perfect, in every regard. His hair is straight and shining in the sun. Mine does, but only because of the gel. He reminds me of how I'm unperfect. My hair won't shine in the sun. I'm paler than a ghost. But he, he has a beautiful tan and is so perfect... I admit it. I love Rei.

I guess it makes sense. Today is Valentines. Everyone has a Valentine except for me. Tyson has Hilary. Kenny has Emily. Max has Mariam. Rei probably has Mariah. I have...myself. Ouch. I sure ain't fucking myself.

I begin to pace in the garden that lies within the core of the dojo. It's so peaceful, yet I can't seem to enjoy it. The sun is shining, the sky is a bright blue, showing it's happiness. But I just can't enjoy it. It's like there's something missing. And what's missing is Rei. He should be mine.

I hear voices. "Where's Kai?" one said. "We have to find him," said another. I got up into the tree; they'll never look for me here. And I don't want to be seen. I'm so embarassed. I don't have a girlfriend, but everyone else does.

I just don't get Valentine's anymore. I heard passerby say that it was about love. But I came to a different conclusion. I have been observing the other people, with their loved ones by side. This made me come to my conclusion that this is just a day of bragging about their boyfriends/girlfriends.

Which I don't have.

So I guess that excludes me from Valentine's again...for the 15th year in a row. Even in the abbey I had no one to love. I guess it still affects me.

"Kai!" I heard a voice call. I jumped down, and there was Rei. Just standing there, looking at me. "Happy Valentine's!" he chirped.  
"Uh...same here," I replied. Damn! I really didn't know what to say this time. He quickly went on his way.

The day passed slowly and eventually gave into night. The moon was full tonight, and reflecting on the ponds surface, it was truly beautiful. I sat on the ground, just staring into its depths as I have been all day. The pond reminded me of myself - there was no other ponds or water around it. There were no others around me.

_Rei POV  
_I've been watching Kai for the last hour. He's just sitting there, not moving much. I wonder if he's ok. Maybe I should check up on him.

_Kai POV_

I feel as though I'm being watched. I've had this feeling almost all of today, and I've been brushing it away, but now it feels stronger.

_Normal POV_

Rei carefully took some steps towards his captain. Rei couldn't help but admire his captain. There he was, sitting there by the pond, lighted by the moonlight. Kai just couldn't be more beautiful.

Kai turned around suddenly upon hearing the nekojin's footsteps. There, they stood, staring into each others eyes. "Rei?" Kai questioned.

"I'm sorry..." Rei muttered, standing still.

Kai got up and slowly walked towards the nekojin. "Don't be," Kai remarked.

They stood there, staring into each others eyes.

"I have something to tell you," Rei started.

"I have something to tell you," Kai said, interupting Rei.

Rei began again. "I...well..." He began stuttering.

"Well, if you can't say what you want to say, then I'll tell what I wanted," Kai said. "I...love...you..." he whispered softly, almost impossible to hear.

Kai began to blush, as did Rei.

"Kai?" Rei asked. "I can't believe it! That's what I wanted to tell you!"

Kai was shocked for a second. "No way!"  
"Way. And Kai?"  
"Hm?"

"I love you too," Rei said, locking their lips into a passionate kiss.

And there they stood in the moonlight, finally getting rid of the fear of rejection that had plagued them for so long...


End file.
